Sushi & Fries
by supermangageek23
Summary: Alfred and Kiku drabbles, some sweet, some hot and everything inbetween. Open to prompts
1. Quiet

Inspired by a imagine your OTP posts. This is definitely a bit mature. I do not own Hetalia. Also this is gonna be rather short.

Sorry for any mistakes and if you thought it was rather sucky.

* * *

Kiku bit his bottom lip stifling a moan.

His face was flushed and he was panting.

Alfred and he had spent a wonderful day together, and all the while Alfred made sly innuendo comments the whole afternoon.

It was now late evening and the asian nation was rather to put it bluntly, 'hot and bothered'.

The two then made there way to the bedroom, or rather Alfred made his way to the bedroom while carrying Kiku.

And one thing lead to another, leading to the position they were now in.

Alfred sitting up against the bedpost, Kiku straddling his lap, clothes askew and breathes coming heavily.

After a particularly hard thrust, Kiku whimpered "Alfred-kun…not so hard.."

Alfred smirked devilishly "I thought you liked my tough side.." he said punctuating the sentence by grinding upwards.

Kiku's nails dug in Alfred's shoulders, the skin where he was biting his lip tearing trying to keep quiet. Taking a breath, he near whimpered again "If you keep like that, I won't be able to remain quiet."

Alfred nibbled at Kiku's ear and blew at it, "You don't have to hold back, nobody will hear us anyway…"

Kiku shook his head, clamping his lips tight.

Alfred grabbed Kiku's hips and began pumping harder as they reached there end. Grinding then giving one last final push, Alfred leaned close to Kiku's ear once more, and whispered _"Scream for me…."_

Kiku came hard, a near scream coming from his lips, Alfred coming seconds after him.

As they slumped on the bed, trying to get there breathing back to normal, Kiku hit Alfred lightly on the chest, an almost pout on his face. "I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard us."

Alfred raised his eyebrows, a half grin on his face, "Were you not satisfied?"

Kiku blushed all the way down to his collarbone. "I-I was. I just wish we weren't so loud."

Alfred smirked, "I'm pretty sure it was _you_ who was being loud."

Kiku pouted once more and smacked Alfred's chest again.

Alfred raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, I'll try my best to behave."

Alfred's devilish smirk came back, "Why don't I make it up to you?"

Kiku gave a huff and turned on his side.

**the end**

congrats, you made it to the end~

tell me what you think~

I take prompt and paring requests on tumblr~

ta-ta~


	2. Family Time

Inspired by a imagine your OTP posts. I do not own Hetalia. Also this is gonna be rather short. This is pure fluff family time.

* Note Miki in Japanese has 4 meanings depending on the kanji used. The meaning I choose to use was beautiful princess 美姫,

Sorry for any mistakes and if you thought it was rather sucky.

* * *

Kiku smiled to himself as he packed a huge lunch.

They were going to the beach as a family for the first time! There little beautiful baby Miki had just turned two and they decided it was a perfect opportunity to take her to the sandy shores of the Outer banks.

Though excited Kiku was also a bit hesitant, he worried for her, what if she fell and ended up cutting herself on glass or a sharp shell? What if she burned her feet in the hot sun? What if she got a sunburn? What if she got eaten up by bugs? What if she drowned!?

Kiku put his hands to his face, breathing was overreacting and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

Sighing, he went back to his task when he felt a tugging on his pant leg, "Papa, papa!"

Kiku's face melted as he looked at his little girl, his princess. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Up! Up!" she said reaching out her arms. Kiku lifted her, instantly putting her own his hip, Miki giggled. "Daddy says we going to play in sand and water!"

Kiku nodded his head, his other hand busy putting the final touches. "Yes we are, are you excited?"

"I am! I am!" the little girl squealed.

Kiku kissed her head before setting her down, "Good, then get daddy and tell him that lunch is all set."

Miki nodded and ran off yelling for her daddy.

The ride to the beach was filled with laughter and loud off key singing courtesy of Alfred and Miki. Kiku mainly humming and smiling along. They had left early and got to there destination a little before noon.

Alfred got out the car, swinging his little girl into his arms and grabbed Kiku's hand. Kiku smiled, a tinge embarrassed but said nothing about it, "Alfred, what about the cooler in the car?"

Alfred laughed, "I'll go grab it in a sec, first we pick the perfect spot to grab! Right Miki?"

Miki laughed "Right Daddy!"

"Hmm" said Alfred with an over exaggerated air, "Where should we sit princess?"

Miki looked around the beach, before pointing and shouting "There! There!"

"Alright!" Alfred shouted as he then began to run over to the spot Miki had pointed out, dragging a slightly chuckling Kiku along.

Alfred set Miki down and laid out there big beach family towel he had kept on his shoulder. Saluting to Kiku, he ran back to the car to grab the rest of there things.

Kiku just shook his head at his antics, Miki turned to her papa a smile on her little face "Daddy's silly Papa!". Kiku's smile widened, grabbing her little cheeks "Yes, Daddy's very silly."

After putting on tons of sunscreen, fun under the sun began! First they looked for seashells, followed by building a sand castle, which turned into a contest. Alfred losing miserably to Kiku. They then had a race, Miki being the target, Alfred winning and Kiku collapsing in a tired heap.

To make sure there would be no getting sick on dehydrated they took a break eating lunch and putting on more screen as well as some bug spray.

They played in the water and took plenty of pictures.

Near the end of there day, they decided to close it with ice cream! The two adults getting a cone and little Miki getting a cup. They sat outside enjoying there treat, ice cream covering the area around Miki's mouth, ice cream right under Alfred's lip and on his chin and Kiku having but a dot on his face. They laughed and enjoyed themselves.

**the end**

* * *

so, tell me whatcha think! any prompts to give or any requests?


	3. Fun and Games

Okay, little reminder, the drabbles aren't connected unless stated otherwise. This was requested by hetarasexual on tumblr, I hope you like it. Also this is AU.

I do not own Hetalia, I also don't own any games mentioned. Sorry for any mistakes and if you thought it was rather sucky.

* * *

Alfred put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, grabbing two bowls and two cans of soda.

He carried them into the living room where it was set up for company. Two bean bag chairs as well as a couch full of pillows. He was having his best friend and secret crush over to hang out.

The bell for the microwave dinged the same time the doorbell did, Alfred jumped up with a spring to his step and nearly broke the door opening it so fast. Staring in slight shock with wide eyes was his friend Kiku Honda.

Kiku smiled upon seeing Alfred "Hello Alfred-kun"

Alfred brought Kiku into an impromptu man hug and patted his back, "Glad you made it man, popcorn just got done!"

Kiku laughed and Alfred brought him in and directed him to sit down as he went to grab the popcorn.

Kiku sighed as he left, he had been harboring a secret crush for him that he had recently come to terms with after several days of denial. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Alfred plopped into the bean bag beside him and began pouring the popcorn into the two bowls that sat on the coffee table.

Though both felt slightly uneasy with there new found feelings for the other (not that expressed there feelings) it didn't take them long to fall into an comfortableness that they usually had together. They played mario kart, where there competitiveness came out.

They played a simple RPG where they worked together, they played Wii for a while trying to one up each other, overall it turning out to be a wonderful day for both.

Deciding to wind down a bit, the two picked out a movie. Laying out a blanket and pillows they flattened themselves out on the floor and prepared for the show. For some reason they choose a horror movie knowing that they both didn't handle them too well.

As the movie progressed, the closer and closer they huddled together. Kiku didn't realize how close they were till he noticed that Alfred's arm was slung over him, his hand splayed around his hip. He could feel the general warmth of Alfred and the muscles that hid underneath his clothing. Kiku blushed brightly, trying to pay close attention to the screen.

At a particularly bloody scene, Alfred gave a horrified screech and gabbed Kiku completely, rolling them around on the floor. When finally did stop, he was on his back with Kiku atop of him. A mist his whining, he finally took notice of Kiku's extremely red face and the position they were in. He let him go immediately and stammered an apology.

They two sitting up across from each other now awkwardly.

Sucking in a breath, Kiku decided he might as well end the awkwardness and tell Alfred why he was blushing. "Ano..Alfred?"

"Yes?" said Alfred hesitantly afraid of what Kiku might say.

"I-I wasn't just blushing because of our close contact." he began.

"You weren't?" asked Alfred confusion clear in his voice.

"No, I wasn't. It was because I was in c-close contact with _you_ Alfred."

Alfred nearly face faulted, he wasn't sure what to say or how to feel. What exactly did that mean? "Er gee, I guess I over stepped my bounds man I-"

"No no no Alfred-kun, you misunderstand me" Kiku said shaking his hands hastily, "I mean" Kiku took a large breath, his voice coming softly and quick. "I- I like you Alfred."

Alfred gaped at him eyes wide not quite sure if he heard correctly. "Y-you what?"

Kiku closed his eyes sighing but opened them determined, "I like you"

"Oh Kiku..."

At those words Kiku nearly teared up, did Alfred not feel the same? Had he just embarrassed myself? Getting up quickly he apologized and tried to head for the door.

Alfred jumped up immediately, grabbing Kiku. "No no wait Kiku, don't go!" Kiku slowly turned to face Alfred. Alfred stared at his feet his own face burning bright with a blush "I-I like you too Kiku."

Kiku looked up at Alfred "Really?" his voice small and vulnerable.

Alfred lifted his face, though embarrassed, his voice was strong "Really. I really really _really_ like you."

Kiku couldn't help the joy the filled him immediately and kissed Alfred right on the lips. Breaking apart, he stared at Alfred's glazed eyes and goofy smile, making him smile and give a small laugh.

Kiku's laugh must have broke the haze Alfred was under because he suddenly stared at him for a second before smirking, pulling Kiku into an earth shattering passionate kiss.

**the end**

* * *

well hope that wasn't too cheesy, tell me what you think~


	4. Long Distance

Inspired by another Imagine your OTP post. I do not own Hetalia.

There would be more updates if you guys gave some prompts or requests *hint hint. Sorry for any and all mistakes.

* * *

They had first met through a gamer forum chat.

There friendship went from pming on the forum to tweeting, and Skype chatting till they finally became friends on Facebook. Each respectively going through the others photos and falling for them bit by bit.

There conversations went on daily and there messages weekly, slowly the both came to learn more and more about each other and this went on for several months.

After pleading with Kiku for days, he finally got him to agree to a Skype face to face chat. Both of them dressed up for the occasion and both ended up falling asleep in front of there webcams.

The spent months conversing in any way they could, both slowly falling in love.

At one point, Alfred decided it was high time they finally meet, so he booked a flight for the earliest flight.

Kiku stood waiting for him with a friend off to the side to document the occasion, when he saw Alfred in person for the first time, he nearly cried.

Alfred was so ecstatic that he lifted Kiku and spun him and then they kissed, (all the while being recorded)

The two walked out hand and hand and ready to start there journey with the one they loved

**the end**

* * *

_dear goodness, I can't help but feel, this really sucked and lacked a lot, im sorry otl_

_also a thank you to ZodiacDOG101,meaganlikescake and the guest for reviewing_


End file.
